


Chessmistress

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Virtue's Last Reward Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I attempt a character study of Akane Kurashiki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chessmistress

Sometimes, I wonder if I could’ve prevented this all from happening. I’ve gotten quite close to preventing myself from dropping the doll.

 

Without it, I wouldn’t have been trapped in an incinerator, almost burnt to death, killed three people to ensure my survival, and spent who knows how long trying to prevent the apocalypse….

 

There are timelines where I don’t die, the field doesn’t exist, and I go on to live a happy and peaceful life with Junpei. Those are my favorites.

 

_Do you deserve that life? Do you regret killing people?!_

I do. I want to say that I regret killing him and Quark and Dr. Kilm and Clover and Alice and Phi and Luna and Kyle over and over again to prevent the apocalypse…. yet I’m not sure.

 

This is what I have to do. I don’t have to want to kill people, I still have to do it to better the world.

 

I’ve seen everything. As much as I want to stay in the happier timelines…. I can’t. I have to save people from Radical-6.

 

And if that involves having to kidnap people, get them onto the moon, and force them into another game….

 

I don’t want to do any of this. But it’s my duty. This is what I have to do to create a better world.


End file.
